Sora no Otoshimono:Tomoki is Pervert King
by HarmonyOfAnime
Summary: After a 4 year "vacation" Tomoki returns to his harem and hopes to live peacefully. But something will soon stop that from happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:** Hello. This is another request from my friend. If you read my Saki Maruyama story, I don't blame you if you haven't 😅 , it's pretty clear she's a pervert. I don't know that much about heavens lost property but I've watched some episodes with her and it's proper funny.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Heavens Lost Property. The creator is Suu Munazuki.

 **Warning:** It wouldn't be Heavens Lost Property without nudity and pervertedness. So you've been warned. 😇

 _ **Sora no Otoshimono:Tomoki** **is Pervert King**_

As soon Tomoki opens the front door, Nymph, Astrea, Ikaros, and even Sohara comes running to him then hugs tightly around his waist.

"Oh my god Tomoki?" Nymph says, on the verge to tears " You're back. We missed you so much."

"Welcome back,master." Ikaros says then tightens her grip

Astrea is crying " H-How long has it been?"

Sohara wipes her nose after sniffling" I don't know but it was too long."

It actually has been 4 years. Tomoki parents wanted him to come to America with them for vacation they said. But what they really wanted him to do is to master all the arts of mixed martial arts.

But before could get angry from their deceit, he remembers his grandpa telling him.

 _To be a man, You will have to protect your woman from any physical danger, Tomoki._

Well in his case it's women. So he currently is a black belt in mui Thai, Brazilian juijistu, and a five star wrestler.

" Glad to see all of you are alright." Tomoki says

Everyone realease their vise grip surprised at something.

" Your voice is deeper." Sohara noticed and she was surprised what she had to do to look him in the eyes. And that was to look up " You've gotten taller as well."

" Yeah. I'm 180cm now."

Not only does he sound and look more manly but he's got chin hair now. Sohara couldn't help but get flushed cheeks. His entire demenor is different than 14 year old Tomoki. She feel this dominant intense aura coming off him and she's loving it.

"Oooooooo and he's fit too!" Nymph screams after feeling his stomach that's beneath his t shirt.

Astrea and Ikaros does that same and Astrea blushes red. He still look scrawny to Sohara however she wasn't looking at the small hints that show he's gotten muscular: the viens in his arms are more noticeable but not to the point it's disgusting, his tshirt perfectly fit his body and unlike four years ago, his biceps fill up the short sleeves.

Have his neck gotten a bit longer too? Sohara asks then shakes her head to block out such a weird question

Tomoki throws his duffel bags in the lounge room as he walks to the kitchen " So how have you all been?"

" Lonely." Nymph answers

" Sad." Astrea added

" Bored." Ikaros says

" Where's Sugata and Mikako?" Then his eyes formed stars when he noticed loads of food, still piping hot on the table " Whoa! Have you all made these?!"

" Yes. I did most of the work though." Astrea says with a straighten posture then shows him all her fingers are bandaged " See? I worked very hard,Tomoki."

" What?! No you didn't. Don't try to deceive him." Nymph gets in between her and Tomoki " Me and Sohara did all the work. The only effort you put in was hurting yourself."

As those two argue, Ikaros casually sit on the other side of Tomoki " Master. I made the okonomiyaki."

" Mmmm it was very good Ikaros." Tomoki says with a mouth full of food

Sohara doesn't know what's wrong with her. While everyone else is behaving as if Tomoki never left. It's back to how it always is. She's the only one who can't stop thinking perverted and ogling at him when he's not looking.

 _Is he still perverted?_ She asks herself

Saying that she don't want him to would be a lie. I mean that's Tomoki's thing. If he wasn't perverted he wouldn't be Tomoki anymore. And she can't say she's angry about it either. Countless times she's seen him naked.

She wipes drool that threatened to leave her mouth as Tomoki calms Nymph and Astrea down.

 _If he grown in his height and physique. maybe he's grown someplace else as well._

But the moment she thought that immediately she wishes the answer is not that much. She don't want it to be too big to the point it's scary, abnormal, and disgusting. He was a nice size before. She don't want it to have grown too much.

" Sohara?"

" Y-yes?"

He chuckles so handsomely it brought a warm feeling in her stomach " I called your name like four times. Are you ok? And not to mention your cheeks are red."

He gets up and touches her forehead with the back of his hand which made her blush even deeper " You're hot. Do you have a fever?"

" N-No. I'm ok." She smiles at him until suddenly she couldn't feel the floor and yelps. Tomoki had literally lifted her off her feet and is now carrying her.

"Don't lie to me. You must've been up all night teaching them how to cook."

Yes. It's true she's been up cooking with the angeliods but Sohara knows she don't have a fever.

But caring Tomoki as always. She's glad that trait haven't left. Despite him being extraordinary perverted, Tomoki cares about his friends dearly and never forget anything that could harm them. She'll never forget the time he told her to not go out in the deep water again because she couldn't swim. She thought he would've forgotten because the last time he tried to teach her to swim, they were in primary school.

Tomoki - followed by his angeliods- walks to his room, gently lays Sohara on his bed, then go to make tea for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It's only been two days since Tomoki returned and He learned a lot from them and Sohara learned something else different about Tomoki.

On His behalf, he learned from Nymph and Astrea that Sugata and Mikako moved togther with Oregano to South Korea and is married. He also learned Sohara has been sleeping in his room with the angeliods because of how much she missed him and throughout those four years Ikaros has developed some emotions; boredom, sadness, and loneliness. But when he came back Ikaros showed gratitude and relief.

For Sohara, she's figured out that Tomoki isn't perverted anymore. within the next day when she expected him to at least grope either of them. Especially since Ikaros basically had his face in her boobs when she was hugging him while sleeping. He showed no pervertedness when Astrea walked around the house with only a towel. And Sohara even tried to do the cliche anime scene when the girl falls in front of the guy and he could see her panties.

But all Tomoki did was help her up and ask was she alright. He did have morning wood for two days straight but she was disappointed that he didn't want to use it on any of them, specifically her. All he did was stupid apologise then went to the stupid washroom. But her hopes skyrocket when...

" So how was it in America?" Sohara asks, blushing while sitting on his bed with her knees touching as her thighs squeeze her hands

" Fun." He answers with a smirk " Training was havoc but I got through it.I learned a lot of new things. Like for example I speak English fluently now."

" Really? Say something in English."

" Alright." Tomoki clears his throat then says in an impressive, and attractive, American accent " **Hey. Im Tomoki Sakurai and spicy curry is a divine creation from the food god."** Then he chuckles

" That was very good." She says clapping, couldn't understand it though but the way he said it sound very alluring.

 _Do all Americans sound sexy or is it just Tomoki's voice if he was an American?_ She thought then immediately chose the answer to be the latter.

But to be fair she thinks his voice is sexy now as well In his Japanese accent. It's muted, deep, and soothing to the ears. Call her weird but it makes her shiver internally. And not in a bad way. The Culprit for such a voice can be the Adam's apple he have.

" You actually did what I asked huh?" He smirks

" Y-yes."

" Good."

" Why did you want me to not wear any underwear with my pajamas?" She asks

After the angeliods went to go get more clothes for the girls, Tomoki asked Sohara to go commando in her pajama pants. And just as you thought she portrayed as if she didn't want to do it but of course been waiting for this moment and took those panties off so quickly when she entered in the washroom you'd think the fabric was irratating her down there.

" Because there's another thing I learned in America and its called Twerk"

" Twerk?"

 _Is that a type food or animal? Then why is he making me go commando. Pervert._

" Yeah. It's a booty shake dance girls do." He says " and I want you to do it for me."

He tells her to stand in front of him with her back facing him, and when she does...

" Now just shake your booty." He says it so casually it makes her blush even more

She does it for a little bit then looks back at him " T-Tomoki. This is very embarrassing."

" Why? It's just me and you here."

 _Thats the reason why it's embarrassing you damn numpty!_

Grant, she wouldn't shake her booty for anyone but Tomoki however he tells her to do this so suddenly. Yes she's been waiting for something perverted from him but he caught her off gaurd. Just when she gave up thinking he wasn't perverted anymore he asks her to wear pajamas with no panties and now shake her booty right in front of him. He didn't get her in the mood or anything. So many emotions are rushing through her right now she can't percifically say how she's feeling.

She moves her waist side to side for a few minutes then looks back at Tomoki and he doesn't look satisfied.

" Am-Am I not doing it correctly?" Her blush has completely covered her face now

" It's not jiggling. Your butt is supposed to jiggle."

She makes a very impressive annoyed sigh that wasn't organic and start shaking her butt again. but this time instead of moving her waist side to side she arch her back, popping her booty out hard and everytime she did Sohara felt her perky butt cheeks move. This time when she looks back at him while doing it, he's smiling.

" Now it's jiggling. Good job Sohara. You have a nice butt too."

" You really are a pervert Tomoki."

He slaps her butt, making her yelp " Oooooo they're jiggly and soft."

" Can I stop now,please?" She hope the answer is no

" No."

Just before he could attempt to dry hump on Sohara, Nymph, Ikaros, and Astrea comes in the room full of bags and boxes.

" Um." Tomoki exclaims. " Welcome back?"

" Awwww that's not fair!" Astrea pouts then slam the bags on the floor " I want to do that with master too."

" What are you two doing?" Nymph asks

" Master why are you about to spank Sohara?"

Sohara straighten her posture then clears her throat " We were dancing. Wlell I was dancing. Tomoki said its called twerk."

" Twerk?" Nymph and Astrea says in unison then Astrea gets a huge smile on her face

" I want to Twerk too, master!"

Nymph and Ikaros put the bags in front of the wardrobe door.

" It looked more like he was going to hump you." Nymph says with faint blush " Is this why you wanted Sohara to stay, Tomoki?"

" Yeah." He says again so bland as if it's normal to ask your friend to shake her butt in your face

Tomoki explains to the angeliods what twerking is and they immediately wanted to do it for him and when he told them to they all did it as if they knew it already. And to his pleasure and Sohara's jealousy all of their butts shook. Even nymphs and shes petite.

As the angeliods shake their butts in front of Tomoki with Astrea giggling...

" And I've noticed you trying to get me to do something perverted for these pass two days, Sohara."

" You have?"

" Yup. Didn't think you would want me to since you usually would hit me in the face."

Her cheeks flushes red " Mmmm."

" Well. You've asked for perverted Tomoki now you're going to get him."

Again his tone of voice made her visibly shiver now and she whispers so low he couldn't hear her.

" Ok. I'm looking forward to it."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Sohara thought since Tomoki was going full perverted mode he was going to go all the way.

That night when everyone was going to bed, She purposely slept in the futon close to him still going commando hoping he'd go the next step. But nothing happened.

Sohara even went so far as to pretend to be asleep just in case Tomoki would do it so she would be able to feel it but he didn't. Three nights had to pass for her to realise her pervertedness is driving her mad. And that's not healthy. She's not the type of girl to take the first step no matter how arouse she feel. No matter how much she's literally aching for Tomoki, Sohara wants him to take control of her. But she also realise Tomoki will do it on his terms. Not hers. So all she has to do is be patient.

 _Calm down, Sohara._ She said to herself in the darkness of the night while everyone is asleep, being only Tomoki. _Just relax. You're going mad._

The Angeloids have their eyes closed while snuggled next to Tomoki but they aren't really asleep. They can't sleep because they're gyniods. Which are basically female robots however they have human traits like getting hungry, emotions( Ikaros being a mild exception) and have the female anatomy. As well as having skin like humans. So if you would not pay their wings any attention they can easily pass as being human girls.

In The Synapse

Minos kisses one angeliod from his concubine " So he came back huh." His voice is thunderous and powerful like if Earth had a voice it would possibly sound like his.

" Bring the Harpies to me. Now!"

The moment he shouted his kingdom and his angeliods shivered.

" Y-Yes, master." Then two angeliods flew to the Harpies house and brought them to Minos.

" I want you two to kill Tomoki. But don't be careless and have Downers knowing about the Synaspe."

Minos is still surprised to this day his angeliods willingly chose a Downer to be their master. Astrea even went as far as to manually break his chain around her neck. He thinks he's better than any human. So if they want to choose a human as their master Minos is going to kill him. To prove he's always in control.

" Yes, master." And with that they both go down to Earth

In Tomoki's House

" Ikaros. Do you still have the Money Creator Calculator?"

" Yes master. I can summon it remember."

Cute rainbow coloured sparkles appear above her palms and within seconds the Money Creator Calcator appears in her hands.

Ikaros looks at her master " How much do you want, master?"

" 2 billion yen."

" Ok." She press 2 billion in the Calcator and money literally began falling from the ceiling like rain landing in front of Tomoki until exactly 2 billion yen piled up.

" Thank you." He says, collecting it all " This will cover us for months." Then he pets Ikaros on the head making her blush.

" I know you missed that, Ikaros." Sohara smiles

Ikaros loves getting head pats from Tomoki. So much so she gets depressed if he's not able to do it or don't do it. So you can imagine her emotions before he came back.

Ikaros eyes closed with that gentle blush on her pretty face. Too dazed in the good feeling of being patted.

Tomoki smirks. " You're so adorable."

" Hey!" Astrea says pouting with her arms crossed " Can I get head patted too?"

Nymph bites into the meat on her Yakitori " You haven't done anything for Tomoki to pet your head."

" It's fine. She can get head patted too." Tomoki scooted to Astrea then pats her head.

The more he did it the deeper her cheeks reddened.

" This- This does feel good. Thank you master."

As he's petting Astrea, Tomoki looks at Sohara " What college are you going to?"

She doesn't say or do anything except look into his eyes until he broke the eye contact " I'm going to Saitama University. I've got an academic scholarship there."

He looks at his angeliods " and how about you.'

Astrea raised her hand as if she was in school " I'm going to the same college you're going to, master."

He raised an eyebrow " But I haven't chose a college to go to yet. I sure wasn't going to choose one in America."

" I want to go to the same college you go to, master." Ikaros says

" Yeah. Me too." Nymph adds

He points to Sohara" So you just want to leave her? She won't have anyone she knows if we all don't go to Saitama University so that's what we're going to do."

" Ok, master." They all says except Nymph who says his name instead

If you're wondering, She's not angry with the angeliods because they've always been attached to Tomoki like this after they imprinted on him. Besides Nymph. He refused because he wanted her to _be free without having to answer to anybody_ but while Tomoki was gone on the trip, Nymph expressed how she wants Tomoki to be her master. She love the way he treats Ikaros and Astrea which gets her quite jealous seeing it. Nymph will never go back to being Minos' angeliod. He treated her like nothing and abused her for his sadistic pleasure. But Tomoki cares about her feelings, her well being, and her life. And since angeliods are made to serve their master, Nymph would not want anyone but Tomoki to be her master. It's just the effort of convincing him.

" Um. Tomoki?" Sohara says " Can you allow Nymph to imprint on you?"

It was an arkward moment of silence until Sohara broke it " I- I mean Sh- She wants to do it and with you being gone for so long..." She stares at the floor.

Tomoki shocked expression softened when he chuckles " You know. All the time I've been in America, That been going through my mind. And I've been thinking when I told you that Nymph of how selfish I was."

"No. You weren't being selfish." Nymph said shaking her head "You were just being nice and caring to me. I know how much you don't like the thought of being controlled by someone. That's understandable."

" But I was selfish. Because of that exact reason. I was only thinking about myself, but I remember you telling me it's an angeliod duty to serve a master. Well I don't want you going back to that lunatic Minos..."

Nymph eyes widen with the most adorable smile " S-So that means, you'll..."

He nods " Yeah. You can imprint on me. I'll be your master."

Nymph was happy she flew, literally, in his arms crying.

After she got herself togther, Nymph proceeded with the imprinting process and when it was finished...

" Yay! Tomoki is finally my master!" She said hugging him very hard then looks at Sohara " Thank you."

Sohara winks at her with a thumb up " No biggie."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

In the depth and silence of the night, Sohara finally witnessed Tomoki being perverted again but sad it wasn't happening to her.

Just when her eyes got heavy and was about to go to sleep, Sohara heard someone whisper from beside her- she chose to sleep in the futon close to Tomoki again..

"M-Master We're going to wake up Sohara."

 _Nymph?_ Sohara thought, pretending to be asleep

" Then try and not make any noise." Tomoki whisper back

What happens after that made Sohara cheeks reddened. She actually heard his penis slowly going deep inside Nymph as well as the angeliod trying to hold in her moan in pleasure.

It made Sohara not only jealous but fantasise the scene in her head and in result she lets out a moan of ecstasy but tries to mask it by tossing and turning.

 _It sounds like it felt good._ Sohara thought _Why couldn't he done this to me?_

 _"_ Mmmmm. I-I think she's awake,master." Nymph says feeling the intense pressure of his penis as his tip kiss the deepest part of her vagina.

" Sohara?" Tomoki calls

She doesn't move.

 _"_ She must be just dreaming about something...Wait can Angeloids get pregnant?"

Nymph moans again when Tomoki thrusts hard but this time failed to supress it which could've actually woke up Sohara if she was really asleep " N-No. We don't have the requirements to get pregnant, master."

 _where's Ikaros and Astrea during all this?_

Well they're laying down with their eyes closed doing the same as Sohara. But Tomoki knows they can't sleep but chooses not to say anything.

Sohara remained awake throughout the entire sex session. Getting turned on the longer it went on. It got to the point she start rubbing herself. Nymph sound like she was feeling very good and the sounds coming from her vagina were so lewd. And he didn't even have to prepare her for his penis either. She was extraordinary wet from the beginning.

That night when she actually fell asleep, Sohara was surprised she didn't have a sex dream.

 _The Next Morning_

" Have Minos ever tried anything while I was gone?" Tomoki asks before sipping some tea

All the girls shook their heads.

" Nope. We haven't had to fight anyone while you were gone,master." Nymph says

And Sohara is not surprised to see her blushing this early in the morning and is so close to Tomoki they look practically glued together. She wished Tomoki had did that to her last night instead of Nymph.

" Come to think of it, He must not have a grudge with me anymore. I didn't have any of you with me in the states. He could've had me killed easily."

" That is true." Sohara said " Maybe he have given up. That's fine with us. You can finally live a peaceful life like you always wanted." She smiles

" Yup." He smiles back " Which we are going to celebrate our peaceful life with a picnic at the park, today. How does that sound?"

" Fantastic!" Astrea yells jumping like a 5 year old with a new toy

As Tomoki take a shower and everyone gets ready, Sohara goes to Nymph- Whose still sitting on the futon criss cross apple sauce style

" Are you ok?"

Nymph smiles at her "Yes. Why you ask?"

" Your face is red. And you're the only one not getting ready."

" Oh well um.." She motions Sohara to come closer and she does " Tomoki and I had sex last night."

Sohara makes a surprised face so impressive it could win her an Oscar nomination " What?"

Nymph blushes more with her hands between her thighs " And my legs are weak at the moment."

Sohara asks this question before she could repress it " Was it good?"

"It felt great. I've never experienced anything like that."

Tomoki gave Nymph so many orgasms she lost the feeling in her legs, momentarily. That boost Sohara's jealousy meter hundredfold but she's not stunned. Nymph sound like it was more than good. It got the point were they didn't care if her moans woke her up they kept going. Being a virgin Sohara wants to feel what Nymph is felt last night and is feeling right now and seeing her friend reactions after having sex with Tomoki it makes her want it even more.

After everyone get dressed, with the food Sohara and the angeliods made yesterday in baskets they all arrive to the park.

Tomoki looks around and when he saw nobody " Go ahead Ikaros."

" Yes,master." She uses one of the Transport Card to summon a well put together picnic table , chairs with an umbrella in the middle of the table forming a shadow around the entire picnic station.

As they're enjoying themselves eating,Astrea quickly transform in her battle mode, fly behind Tomoki with outstanding speed and with her shield blocks an incoming fire projectile aimed directly at him.

" Holy Shit!" Tomoki says turning around

" Thanks,Astrea." Ikaros says in her Uranus Queen mode, standing beside Astrea

" An angeliod is here, master." Astrea says clenching her sword " and she just tried to kill you."

They all stand to their feet as Tomoki look around "This is so annoying...Nymph can you track them,please."

" Of course, master" but before she could a voice says

" No need for that. We're here, Downer."

Coming from behind a tree are two angeliods. One has green hair while the other has yellow hair. They both have angel wings with long sharp claws on their right hand. As these Twins walkto them, Tomoki steps in front of Ikaros and Astrea.

" I got this."

All the girls look concerned.

" But Tomoki." Sohara said with her eyebrows knitted in fear " They will easily kill you."

Tomoki only smirk at her which make Sohara more nervous.

Usually he would let his angeliods fight for him, knowing they are stronger. Why is he trying to get himself killed?

" I've had you all protect me in the past. Now it's my turn to protect you."

" Master.." Astrea says " They aren't after us. They are after you. Please. I can take both of them by myself."

" Ikaros give me a Transport Card."

She gives him a Card " Master. Please don't die."

Nymph push Ikaros " You're not going to try and convince him not to do it?! Tomoki this is suicide. Let us fight them"

The Harpies are close to their picnic area " Master Minos will reward us greatly if you're dead. So don't try to fight back. It'll be easier for you, ok." yellow haired one says smiling.

" Well you tell him. I'm not dieing anytime soon." Tomoki uses the Transport Card to summon a pure white gun with sparkly green wings on the sides with a yellow laser sight.

Evryone but Ikaros was even more surprised Tomoki is holding his own. He's rolling and diving out the way of the fire beams. And for those he's not quick enough to dodge, the wings on the gun blocks it for him, saving Tomoki from the explosion from the impact as well.

Whenever Tomoki is too slow to evade the beams the wings will move on their own. If I had to give you a number for how many times those wings saved him from death it's incalculable.

And his shooting is top notch. the gun shoots out white beams instead of bullets but he managed to burn off one of the harpies arms. Their fight is also destroying the park; holes are inside tree barks, their picnic table has been completely annihilated. It's nothing but dust now. Burnt marks are spotted all over the large grassy land.

Tomoki runs towards the harpies shooting his gun but gets blown back by the Harpie beam than landed in front of his feet. The wings were fast enough to protect him from the explosion but it sent him crashing into a a nearby wooden chair, breaking it causing him to fall on his back. He also managed to shoot both the green haired one eyes so now she's just shooting wildly.

" Tomoki!" Sohara yells before running to him, followed by Nymph and Ikaros

Astrea used this time to slice both their heads off, but immediately joined to check on Tomoki. and her heart instantly relaxed when she saw him smiling.

" Have you gone mad?" Sohara asks " That last shot could've killed you."

Tomoki stands to his feet " Well it haven't. That was fun."

" Fun?!" Nymph, Sohara, And Astrea yells

Sohara face palms " Oh no. America has made Tomoki crazy. I don't want you going back there. Ok."

" Why? It's not like-"

" Promise me. You will stay in Japan forever."

The very adorable rainbow shimmer coated around the gun that was laying in Tomokis lap then disappears along with the gun and the Card took their place.

Tomoki put the Card in his pocket " Fine. I will stay in Japan."

They all hug him about to cry " Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

As they head home, while people start roaming the streets and murmuring to each other pointing at the destruction of the park, Tomoki had to endure Sohara, Astrea, and Nymph's long loud lecture about how careless and reckless he was. And how ridiculous he acted.

" How was it ridiculous?" He asks " I managed to injure them both. Badly I might add."

" But master. What if you were alone at that time?" Nymph said

" Yeah." Astrea agrees " When you were blasted backwards. They could've killed you then."

Tomoki clench his jaw " You don't know that..."

" I'm sorry,master." Astrea and Nymph says then look at the ground

" Don't be angry with them Tomoki." Sohara chimes in " They just care about you. We all care about you."

" I know."

" You're not angry at us are you master?" Astrea asks before Nymph could

" No." Then he pats both Astrea and Nymph head " I appreciate you both."

Ikaros stares at Tomoki as if she's about to cry, not blinking at all. And when Tomoki sees this he pats her head which makes her sad expression quickly turns into adorable.

" I appreciate all of you." He added which Sohara sighs in relief " which is why I want to protect you all for once."

" ok. But Dont expect us to not help if you're in trouble during a fight. Especially if it's against an angeliod." Sohara says

" Alright. Then it's a deal: You all will not help me unless nessary."

They don't like that deal but also don't want Tomoki getting angry with them so they force a smile.

" Ok." Nymph says

" Well since it's still morning time, We don't actually have to go home yet. So what you all want to do?"

" Master? Can I get a cuddly toy?" Ikaros says

" Yeah." He leads his group to a store that sells cuddly toys and even give you an option to customise your own.

In the Synaspe 

Minos slams his fist on the arm rest of his throne chair " Dammit!" He mushed an angeliod closest to him " Get Seiren. Now!"

Within minutes Serien is swimming around in his movable fountain at great speed until she popes up looking at her owner, afraid that he might torture her again" Y-Yes, master?"

" I want you to kill Tomoki Sakurai. They will have to go swimming soon enough. I'm going to make the weather extremely hot so they have no choice..." He laughs like an absolute madman " Now go to the beach and wait patiently." He kisses both his angeliods next to him.

Back on Earth 

Tomoki and his group didn't only go to MyCuddlyToy they also went Saitama University to get applied into the college, but before they could go to the mall to get clothes for Tomoki they all were surprised how fast they were beaded with sweat and the intensity of the Suns heat beam down on them was just unreal.

" Geez." Tomoki said wiping the sweat from his forehead " Did it suddenly get hot?"

Sohara is fanning herself " Whew!...Yeah. I feel sticky. So disgusting."

" Alright. So let's go to a water park..." He checks his phone " It's only 10:30 so it should still be open."

Sohara fans herself with her shirt this time " We might have missed the session though. So we'll have to wait until the 11:30 to 13:30 session. If you want to, Tomoki."

He shrugs " Yeah. Let's do that."

As they're heading back to Tomokis house Sohara is astonished by the fact Nymph, Astrea and Ikaros aren't showing any signs of being hot.

" So I guess being an angeloid is beneficial in situations like this." She fan herself again " I need some water."

" Yup." Astrea says with a smile

" Sorry." Ikaros cuddles her cuddly toy

Once they arrived back to Tomoki house, The angeliods watches tv and as Sohara is taking her shower, she purposely leaves the door unlock and to her miracle Tomoki comes in only wearing his underwear.

" Um!" Sohara cover her private areas as much as she could " Can you leave?"

" Chill out. I'm only going to brush my teeth."

She's happy that now she can finally see his full physique now. Such a lean and athletic figure. His muscles showing in all the right places. Good abs, broad chest and shoulders, and very nice and musclar long legs. She was going to ask why did he come in with just his underwear but she don't want to possibly ruin her chance of getting him to have sex with her by asking too many questions. So she continues to wash herself but not without sneaking a few, well more than a few, glances over at him.

 _Why does he have to be so Sexy?!_ She screams in her head _Its just not fair what you're doing to me Tomoki._

She looks at him when he finished brushing his teeth and when he locks the door but didn't leave out a lot of things happened to her in that short time: she could feel her heart pounding out of chest, her breathing became heavy, and despite being in a cool shower she was getting hot again and not to mention her vsgina was gradually getting wetter and wetter the more she thought about what's coming next. The aching got to the point where she couldn't control herself anymore. Her only desire was Tomoki.

She arch her back to show him her vagina more with her hands on the shower wall, as the shower water is dripping off her body " T-Tomoki. Please do it."

She unintentionally moans when she seen him get a very sly smirk on his face and also watches his penis getting erected in his underwear to the point it's making a noticeable lump. And seeing that not only makes her more aroused but her confidence skyrocketed far beyond the Synaspe.

 _He's interested in me._ She thought while wiggling her butt side to side with pleading eyes

He takes off his underwear, staring in her eyes with an unreadable expression " You really want it..."

Instead of just giving her what she wanted, Tomoki decides to tease her: grabs both of her butt cheeks, put his penis between them then start thrusting her. Literally having sex with her butt cheeks and surprising to her she loved it. The way he grip her butt with a semi tight grip and feeling just the girth of his penis is driving her mad for him to just insert in anywhere.

" Please Tomoki." She spits out the shower water that went in her mouth from her hair " Stop teasing me. I want it inside me."

Tomoki looked shock before laughing. " You actually said it. I guess I'm not the only pervert in this house."

After that she expienced the most intense pleasure she ever felt. Way way way way more intense and better than when she use to finger herself while fantasies about Tomoki.

First it hurted after he took her virginity but then it hurt agiain every time his tip poked her cervix but it wasn't a pain that was unbearable so Sohara didn't tell him to stop. She did tell him to slow down when he first put it in through.

After things got easier and Tomoki start pounding her lights out, Sohara couldn't control the sounds that came out her mouth becuase it was feeling too good. The smack sounds from the water on their bodies would've aroused her even more but she was too much in a trance. Tomoki really knows how to take control and know what areas to hit to make her orgasm. After about 45 minutes her body was going through so much pleasure Sohara wouldn't stop shivering from the orgasm after orgam she expienced.

"Ha!..." He exhales roughly " Just a quickie." Tomoki winks at her then kiss her on the forehead.

Sohara is sitting just as Nymph was the morning after she had sex with him as the water is still washing her, her vagina is completely satisfied and to her wouldn't be able to handle anymore. She's sweating as well but still under the cool shower helped her heated temperature.

" You're- Whew You're not tired?" She asks

He raised an eyebrow putting on his underwear " We haven't really gotten into it. So why would I be."

" You're a Sex Maniac."

He giggles " No I'm not. Anyway let's get ready. You still want to go to the water park right." He stand to his feet

" Yes. But give me minute please."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

After Tomoki took his shower, with Sohara, the girls change into short shorts with sport bras and sandals while Tomoki is wearing dark green swimming trunks, a camo tank top and also sandals.

" Ikaros. I don't think you should bring your cuddly toy," nymph advises

" Why?" Ikaros hug it tighter as if Nymph was going to take it from her

" It should be alright. They have bleaches to put your things. Even a locker room." Tomoki tells Nymph

" We'll just cover it with our towels while we go on the water chutes." Sohara says standing next to Tomoki to the point their arm is touching. " You know how much Ikaros like cuddling things."

She doesn't know why she want to be close to him but the only things that's rushing through her mind is what they did in the bathroom. She hope he does it to her again as soon as possible. Sohara wouldn't care if he tried to do it in the water park.

"Yeah. That's true." Nymph laughs

" oh!" Tomoki stands to feet in the lounge room then head upstairs " We almost forgot the towels."

It wasnt even a second of silence until Nymph smiles at Sohara.

" I can tell from the way you look at him he did it to you too."

Sohara cross her legs " Y-yup. And it was just how you told me. He certainly know what he's doing."

Astrea shifts on her feet " Do you think he'll do it to me next?"

" He will. Just on his time." Sohara answers and with that Astrea smiles so wide it should've rip off her face.

She just hope He's generous enough to do it to her a second time before Astrea get her first. Sohara want Tomoki inside her more times than the angeliod could only imagine the same happening to them. If you're calling her selfish she could care less. Sohara haven't expienced such pleasure like that before in her life and to add such selfishness to it is her first love is also the one who took her virginity who she was patiently waiting throught out the years to take from her. Astrea will just have to wait her turn.

" Alright," they hear Tomoki say coming down the steps with towels on his shoulder " let's go."

When they arrive at the entrance of the indoor water park, as lots of people of all ages are rushing in complaining about the heat, Tomoki and Sohara looks at the building surprised at the huge difference.

" They must've redid it." Tomoki noticed then put his towel around the back " it looks bigger."

" Yeah." Sohara agrees

The inside show Sohara the reason why they had to make the building bigger. After Tomoki paid for everyone and was allowed in the area where the pool is there are more water chutes. Bigger water chutes as well. The bigger ones require you to ride on rafts and no more than three people can fit on the raft.

Immediately once she entered in the water park the hot air smacked Sohara in the face but that didn't stop her from quickly taking off her sandals and put her towel on the bleaches, eager to get in the water.

" Come on Tomoki. Take your shirt off already." Sohara raised her voice to try and be heard over the loud sound of the water, the screaming from those riding on the chutes ,and the overlapping of splashes and laughter and chattering

After Tomoki put his things on the bleaches next to Sohara's they ran in the large water pool. But not the deep part since The angeliods can't swim. They went on all the water chutes at least 10 or 11 times but not before Tomoki had to convince Sohara to ride them.

" I'm going to be riding with you, Sohara." Tomoki try to reassure her as they stand in front of the entrance of the huge water chute.

the life gaurd is trying to laugh.

" O-Ok." And when they slid down the chute Tomoki scream is out of amusement but Sohara's is as if she's going to die. When Astrea rode the rides she had the reactions similar to Tomoki but Nymph shared the same reactions like Sohara. Ikaros would show no emotions whatsoever. The only type she did was...

" Ahhhhhh." But it the scream was so dry, Tomoki who was riding with her at that time couldn't help but laugh

After That Tomoki went on to dunk all of them. They were having so much fun they met two girls named Yuno and Himari who were courageous enough to jump on Tomokis back while he laughing with Sohara as Nymph try to dunk Astrea but get a face full of boobs and knock her in to the water. The meeting wasn't intentional though. They came at Tomoki first.

Tomoki pops out the water then wipes his hair out his face " What the hell?" Then turn around..

The girls look a year or two older than Tomoki.

" Hi." The brown haired girl name Yuno says smiling up at him

" We were watching how much fun you were having with your friends so we couldn't help but join you." Himari is a brunette with brown eyes

" So you were stalking us." Sohara had to wipe her face after getting the aftermath of someone splashing his friend

" Come on, Sohara. Don't be rude."

Sohara is staring a hole into these girls. Not literally.

These bitches aren't going to try and take Tomoki attention off her and the angeliods. Maybe they're angeliods trying to deceive him. She will not let them put Tomoki in their trap because of his kindness. She then thought of something that can expose these bitches.

Sohara smiles " Ok. I'm sorry. Do you guys know how to swim?"

" Yes." Yuno says

" No." Himari answers with a blush

" Alright." Tomoki smiles at the girls and Sohara used her willpower not to just punch all the front teeth out Yuno mouth because she did something unforgivable...She smiles back! " We'll just get on the chutes."

Yuno and Himari liked Tomoki and Sohara can see it. They touching him too much. Laughing when he's not trying to be funny and just being a pain in Sohara side. And what made her hate them even more was the fact they aren't angeliods so their flirtatious behaviour can be organic. Nymph and Astrea seemed to not like them either because for one Astrea shoulder blocks Yuno to get Tomokis attention. And Nymph pushed Himari mid air. Saving Tomoki from another blind side while he was having fun with Sohara.

When 13:30 came and everyone was leaving Tomoki was smiling while drying off while Sohara, Nymph and Astrea were angry while drying off.

" You're very fun Tomoki." Yuno laughs with her towel on her head

" Mhmm." Himari agrees " Can we get your number, please? To hang out with you again."

Tomoki shakes his head " I don't give out my number to people I just met." He puts on his shirt " Maybe we'll meet again."

And with that he leaves and once they arrived home, Tomoki is bombarded with kisses from Sohara, Astrea and Nymph.

They stopped and Tomoki has a glued confused expression on his face then Ikaros follows the leader and kiss Tomoki on the lips " Um.."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

" Can we come with you, master?" Nymph asks still wearing her onesie pajama but whispers not to wake up Sohara. It's 1:34.

" Someone will have to stay with Sohara. Minos might do something to her if she's alone."

" I'll stay,master." Ikaros says

" Alright. And since most people are asleep.." He look at Nymph " You and Astrea can fly as much as you like."

Astrea comes out of the walk in wardrobe wearing sweat pants, and Tomoki old tank top " Awesome. I can finally stretch out my wings."

As Tomoki is jogging, while Nymph and Astrea are soaring in the sky tagging and giggling at one other, he wonder why Minos chose to bring angeloids to kill him now .Of all times. He's very stupid. Knowing Tomoki angeloids will fight for him. Like he said before Minos should've brought them to Tomoki while he was in America. He had no transport cards, no nothing to defend himself from any angeloid attack .

Tomoki jogs pass the tree with the pink leaves, the same place he met Ikaros, panting alittle as Nymph flew by him, being chased by Astrea.

Astrea extends her arms moving in to deliver her tag " You're mine now." But just when she could touch Nymphs foot, Nymph disappears. Leaving Astrea confused and looking around but still staying close to Tomoki as he jog.

" That's cheating. You can't turn invisible." She hears Nymph giggle from beside her but doesn't see her

Tomoki wipes his hair back after wiping the sweat from his forehead.

 _Maybe Minos is doing all this as some insane game._ Tomoki thought

Since Tomoki wasn't with his angeloids, maybe Minos doesn't actually want to kill Tomoki he mostly just want to see his angeloids continue to fight to the death as he's in the Synaspe laughing. Such a dispicable man. Tomoki thinks if Minos created such strong and pretty creations, he'd treat them with a high status and be gentle and caring to them. They are girls after all. But instead he wants to see them kill each other. But as Tomoki thought of that he remembers them telling him they didn't have to fight anyone while he was gone. Destroying that allegation.

Tomoki has his palms on his knees, breathing heavy this time as he reached the beach.

 _What is your motive Minos?_ Tomoki thought _You sadistic fuck._

Astrea and Nymph lands to each side of him still with their wings spread.

 _"_ Are you ok, master" Nymph asks, putting a hand on his back

He lifts up straight then kiss her forehead, causing her to blush in response " Yeah. Are you having fun?"

" Yes, master. Astrea couldnt tag me to save her life." She laughs flapping her wings but not hard enough to fly as cute sparkles coming off them like dust.

 _"_ THATS BECAUSE YOU START TURNING INVISIBLE!" She turn her back to Nymph with her arms crossed

Tomoki chuckles then looks at the vast size of the beach as it's water stretched into the horizon, which is decrorated with stars at the moment. The full moon is still showing it's majestic appeance in the sky.

Before he was about to compliment the stars, Tomoki noticed something jump out of the water then goes back in " Did you guys see that?"

" Hm?" Nymph looks where Tomoki is staring " No. What was it you've seen, master?"

" Did you see a big fish?"

" No. It looks more like-" he squints his eyes then seen the humanoid silloette jump out the water again then back in " See! There! I know you seen it this time. It look like a human."

Nymph eyes widen " Maybe they're drowning?!"

Tomoki takes off his t shirt and shoes then ran in the water and began swimming " Keep watch while I save this person"

" Ok master." They both says

As Tomoki swimming he hear someone whisper "Come. Please Hurry."

" Alright." Tomoki answers swimming faster " Where are you?"

 _For someone that's drowning she sure is expectingly calm._ He thought

The woman voice is very soft and enchanting. Tomoki had not noticed but her musical voice was pulling him in every time she said _come closer you're almost near me_ to the point he went further than he intended to go.

Tomoki stops. He's so far that he can't see Nymph and Astrea " Where are you?" He asks again

"I'm here." The soft tender voice answers and it sound below him so Tomoki put his head in the water and coming towards him wasn't a human but an angeloid but he was too slow to react and before you know it Seiren had him in her grasp. Tangling her tail around the upper half of his body. Covering his mouth as well so only silent muffles are heard.

" Shhhhhh... It'll be over soon." She says calmly as Seiren slowly drag him into the water

It's been nearly 19 minutes and Nymph and Astrea is starting to get worried.

" Why haven't Tomoki came back yet?" Astrea asks

" I don't know. Why would someone be all alone at night swimming in the beach if they can't even swim, anyway? But I'm going to check on him."

" I am too."

As the both fly over the beach they both see Tomoki pop his head out the water with something around his mouth. His face is completely red.

" No! Master!" Before thinking Astrea and Nymph storms into the water in their battle mode and sees their master being pulled by the Angeloid Seiren but he's using every muscle in his body to try and pull himself up to the surface however Seiren is stronger than him. Seeing this made both their heart sank.

 **Paradise Song**

But before Nymph could unleash that destruction beam from her mouth, Astrea stop her shaking her head no. Nymph quickly realised why Astrea stopped her. It will possibly hit and kill Tomoki along with Seiren. And she surely doesn't want that.

Astrea gestures her that she'll take care of it and sure as heck she did; She zooms to Serien blocks the aqua angeloid attempt to slice her then split Seiren in half with one slice from her sword. Nymph quickly grabs Tomoki, who has passed out, before he could float deeper down in the water as they both fly out the water and lays Tomoki in on the sand.

Nymph wipes tears from her eyes " Please Master Wake up." She push both her hands down on his abs repeatedly to try and get the water from his lungs then once that didn't work after a few tries she did CPR and with in minutes Tomoki wakes up coughing up the water.

Nymph and Astrea hug him tightly.

" I'm sorry,master. I'm so sorry." Nymph is crying her eyes out now

" Please forgive us,master. We almost let you die." Astrea is also crying

" Don't-..." He coughs before kissing both of them on the top of their head " Don't worry. This one is on me. And besides I chose to go out there."

" I'm so happy you're not dead." Nynph sniffles as she and Astrea help him up

As they head back home after that unexpected encounter Astrea kiss Tomoki on the lips.

" I love you master."

" I love you too." He doesn't know where that came from but Tomoki already knew she loved him just from her actions. Her words just confirmed what he already felt.

And when he told her the same Astrea expands her wings out with a noticeable blush as she rub one of them on his shoulder.

" I love you as well, Nymph." He then kisses Nymph on the lips because he seen that she had a very sad expression so he wanted her to not only be left out but he also wanted to tell her the truth about his feelings for her as well.

Nymph kisses him back, smiling as her heart literally gave her a feeling so tranquil a tear fell from her eyes. She'll never get tired of him telling her that.

" I love you too, master."


	8. Chapter 8 Tik Tok

_**Chapter 8**_

In Tomoki Home at 8:04

" Tomoki, Do you know of TikTok?"

He wipes the sleep out his eyes " Like the sounds of a clock?"

Sohara giggles. " No. It's an app. It's sponsored musical .ly I think. I made an account about 7 months ago."

" Ohhhh I know about musical .ly. Haven't made an account though."

" Ok. Well We've got..." She makes a thinking face then gets her phone from the top of the TV then walks to Tomoki " I think we've got 300 fans." She sits beside him again

Sohara press the app then go to her profile and shows him " Oh. Wow! It jumped to 1,325."

She's following 250 people and have 3,260 hearts.

Tomoki sees the musical .ly she made that's located under her account name Heaven's_LostPropertys with a gif of her, Nymph, and Astrea doing the peace sign with beautiful smiles and giggling as the profile video " You've only made 6 musical .lys in 7 months?"

She press the home button, closing the app "Yeah. I just wasnt in the mood to make them. But..." She grows a huge smile " I was wondering if you want to do a musical .ly with me."

" Sure. What will we be doing?"

" It's called the EyeWars challenge."

The angeloids arrive in tomokis room. Nymph has a note pad and pen in hand.

" Master." Ikaros says " We're finished."

He stands to his feet then pets all the angeloids head " Thank you." Then turns to Sohara " You can explain to me what EyeWars challenge is while we head to the grocery store ok." he shows her that tranquil smile.

She smiles grows wider. " Ok."

Once all of them changed out their pjs, they head to the grocery store.

Tomoki is wearing a white Gracie jui jitsu t shirt, jean shorts with folded bottoms and white trainers with anklet socks, Sohara is wearing a soft green coloured off the shoulder shirt, khakis shorts that stop alittle above her knees, rainbow colored sunglasses and matching green sandels.

Ikaros and Astrea are wearing matching yellow sleeveless shirts, shorts, and brown flip-flops, and Nymph has on Tomokis old 2019 t shirt and it fits her perfectly, jean shorts, and trainers as well.

As they're heading to the grocery store...

" So Sohara. What's this EyeWars challenge about?"

" EyeWars?" Nymph looks up at Tomoki

" Yeah. " Sohara chimes in " Remember Tik Tok?"

" Yup. We did the eat my fingers challenge. It was much fun doing it and people in the comment section said it looked real. Thanks to your amazing editing skills, Sohara."

" We haven't uploaded anything in a while though." Astrea admitted

They're waiting patiently along with other pedestrians for the red hand sign to change to a silhouette of a man walking so the incoming traffic will stop so they can cross the street.

" Oh .So you all share the account." Tomoki tone made it sound as if it wasn't a question.

" Yes, master." Ikaros answers cuddling her cuddly toy as she and everyone walk across the street

" Ah.."

' It can be all of our accounts. But anyway, EyeWars challenge is basically a who-has-the-prettiest-eyes contest. At least that's what I think it is. And you have nice brown eyes Tomoki so I know people will love them "

He punch a fist in his palm " Right. Let's win this challenge."

Nymph opens the door of the grocer shop and they all go inside but not before Tomoki gets a trolley. " Can we do the Challenge as well,Sohara?"

" Of course. After me and Tomoki does it you guys can."

Throughout their food shopping, Sohara was shuffling on her feet anticipated to get back home and do the musical .ly with Tomoki. He's sooooo handsome and sexy and his eyes are sooo gorgeous. They are a solid orangish brown colour. She know the comment section will go absolutely mad. Especially with this being his first musical .ly.

She can see it now;

 **Who is he?!😍😍😍😍**

 **I love your eyes. Especially his.😋😋😋**

And the one she's hoping for **Is that your Bf? He have very pretty eyes.**

Sohara can't wait.

Just as Astrea said they haven't uploaded in a while so why not come out of the hiatus starring who Sohara know is the sexiest guy on the planet. Every physical attribute that is stereotypically excepted from a man Tomoki has; high cheek ones, prominent jawline, small Adams apple, tall, alluring deep soothing voice, black hair, athletic body and much more.

And to make him even more perfect, he ooze this dominant aura she cant get use to just as looking at his face never bore her. He's also very caring, compassionate and kind. Sohara has no regrets for allowing him to deflower her. She feels safe and protected when she's with him. Especially with his new attitude. You can say she love him. Sohara knows Tomoki has her best interest at heart. She wouldnt mind getting pregnant by him either.

But with 3 weeks left until school start Sohara don't want to be worrying about any children just yet .

" We should have everything, right Nymph." Tomoki says driving the trolley filled with fruits, meats, snacks, cake, ice creams and other grocer things through the bread area

She look at the list and noticed everything is scratched out with the pen" Yes master. That's everything."

After Tomoki pays 49,000 yen and the girls help him put all the groceries in the bag. It was quite alot of them and they were too heavy for Sohara so Tomoki uses a Transport Cards to summon an adorable shopping trolley, that literally glittering blue in the heated Ray of the sun, but not before finding a place where no one will see him use it and heads home.

" Whew. Thanks, Tomoki." Sohara says stretching her arms in the air as the muscules in her arms felt like they were on fire " I'm not as strong as you and the angeloids."

" No problem. Im taking care of you remember as much as I can."

She blushes remembering what he did to her in the showers. He sure did take care of her in that aspect as well " Yes. I remember."

In no time they arrived home and put all the groceries in their correct place .

Tomoki put the last grocer - a watermelon- in the fridge " that's everything .Lets do the challenge now."

Sohara start to get buttetflies in her tummy extremely excited to do the challenge with Tomoki " Right."

They couldn't have picked a more perfect time to do it. The brightness in Tomokis room coming from yue window was just enough to give both of their skin a more vibrant and attractive colour.

Sohara suggested they do it while laying down so that's what did it; layed on their backs on a futon.

" We don't have to but I suggest we cover our face from the nose down so people can have full attention on our eyes."

Tomoki looks at her " I'm following you. Whatever you want to do."

Her cheeks heated up when Tomoki scoots so the side of their face are touching.

" O-ok. So this is what were going to do.." Sohara starts as the angeloids are watching TV " it's going to be easy and fast. Were hoing to keep our eyes closed while the song is playing then once the beat drop you slowly open them ok?"

" This it?"

She covers half her face but she had to use willpower to stay focus. The lighting is allowing her to see every detail in Tomokis face and eyes and couldn't help but blush more..

Sohara covers half her face with her bright green shirt " Yup. That's it."

He does the same " Alright let's do it."

Literally in about 15 seconds they finished the #EyeWars challenge then she upload it. With the hashtags #EyeWars #We'reback #Love #You #Tomoki

She gets Nymph to zoom in on them so the camera is showing the right half of her face and the left half of Tomokis with their eyes closed as the song Broken Wings by Sik World plays and as soon as the beat drop, just as Sohara said, they both open their eyes slowly and almost in sinc. Tomoki was a millisecond late.

" And We're done."

" Wow. You weren't lying about it being fast. And you think people will like it?"

" You'd be surprised,master." Nymph and Astrea says in unison.

" And Sohara you really have pretty eyes. I didnt know they were brown."

She don't think so. Her brown eyes aren't like Tomoki's. Hers are almost black. Whereas Tomokis you won't need light to reflect off them to know they are brown.

But of course since the compliment came from him her cheeks reddened.

" Thanks." She giggles

" Yay! Now its our turn." Astrea dives on the futon and land next to her master " Do you think I have pretty eyes too, master?"

He kisses her forehead " Yeah. All of you do."

Since the three angeloids was all doing it at once, they didn't lay on their backs like Sohara and Tomoki did. Instead, they sat upright ikaros and Astrea on the ends with Nymph in the middle and Soahra as the camerawoman only allowing the top half of their body visible.

Ikaros and Astrea uses a wing to cover all of them from the nose down.

" Oooooooo. SOoooo Cuuuuuute!" Sohara nearly screams then zoom in more on them as now only the wings and the top half of their face are visible " You guys look so adorable. "

The bright light from the window really is bringing out their eyes and skin hue too; Ikaros with her emerald green, Nymph with her ocean blue and Astrea with her red. And their creamy white skin has a nice glow to it.

Tomoki looks at Sohara phone then smirks. " The wings adds another level of cuteness."

" Thank you master." They says and if her and Astrea wings weren't covering her face everyone would be surprised to noticed that Ikaros blushed.

In no time they complete the EyeWars challenge and Sohara upload it but not before adding a little extra sparkle side effect to make an even more cute appeal.

" Now we wait for people to see it and find out if they like it."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 **2 weeks later in Tomoki house at 20:23** _ **  
**_

Sohara grabs her phone then sits back between Tomoki legs with her legs forming a W.

But he didn't miss the opportunity to slap her butt.

" You love to smack my butt allot." She says as he wrap his arms around her small waist

" I can't help it. Youre so sexy. Especially with the clothes you're wearing now."

She was about to comment in a scolding manner until she got kissed on the neck, and forgot what she was going to say

Sohara is wearing a baby blue bra, rainbow coloured soffe shorts that so short parts of her butt cheeks are showing. And to her amusement Tomoki is loving it. Bright colors really bring out her creamy white skin. So she use that to attract Tomoki. It works every time.

This is one of many reasons why she love him so much. She don't have to do anything outrageous to turn him on. Like for example being completely naked and fingering herself in front of him, because believe it or not she's quite a modest girl and it helps that all she have to do is something like this to get him so erected its as firm as the firmest banana.

It not only makes her feel attractive but also wanted. Allot. And the perverted things he does to her... whew! Just yesterday...-

Let's just say he doesn't miss any part of her body to use for his and her pleasure.

She was so worried that Tomoki would not adore her because she haven't changed or grown at all since the 4 years they were apart. She's still the slim, short girl with a butt she thought was small and flat and unattractive but he thinks otherwise. And with only a 93cm bust she thought he wouldn't like them. Silly right. Being how Tomoki is the King of Perverts. But the competition in the house hold lowered her self esteem.

Can you blame her?

Astrea has big boobs and a nice round huge butt. She has the perfect hourglass figure. Sohara was so jealous of her in the past. But at this point her confidence is so high she doesn't worry about that anymore. Tomoki loves her for who she is. Perky butt and all.

She never really envied Ikaros or Nymph. For one she and Ikaros basically have the exact same body frame. And Nymph is petite and slim in everyway. However despite being shorter and slimmer than Sohara, she have a nice shape booty and nice boobs for her size.

" And I like the way it jiggle."

She opens the Tik Tok app from her phone, glad he can't see the huge smile on her face " Pervert."

Speaking of her booty jiggling, Sohara isnt shy anymore to Twerk for him. She did it last night in different mini soffe shorts though. Oh and don't tell her what I'm about to say ok. It's between me and you; Sohara love this Twerk dance because not only does it turn Tomoki on but also because she get a slight thrill with feeling her booty shaking. Its hard to explain but it feels nice.

Nymph wraps her arms around Tomoki with her chin resting on one of his shoulders " Hi,master."

"Hey." He kiss her on the cheek" Where's Ikaros and Astrea?"

" They're still eating.."

" Right." He pinch Sohara's side, making her jolt with a giggle " Have anyone commented on our musical .ly,yet?"

" Don't do that! You know that's my weak spot..." She hate how the smallest thing he does to her makes her blush " and yes there's..." Her eyes widen " Oh wow 3,001 hearts. In just 2 weeks?!"

there's also 204 comments. Some are complimenting both their eyes, others are welcoming them back, but most are for example;

 **You need to make more musical .ly with him. Please! 😰😍😍😍😍😍**

And the one she was looking for **Is Tomoki your boyfriend? He's hot!**

Sohara liked all the comments and reactions to Tomokis first musical .ly but this one comment made her blush tremendous red.

 **At BritishBritany** , she's the one who said Tomoki is hot, **IKR. They'll make cute babies.**

" How can they say I'm hot?" Tomoki asked with a raised eyebrow " they cant see all of my face."

" Women's Intiution." Sohara answers with a smirk

She looks back at him when he didn't respond and from his expression he doesn't understand what she means by it but chuckles anyway.

" How about ours?" Astrea says jumping in excitement as she and Ikaros comes to sit on each side of Tomoki

" Hi master." Ikaros says" We're finished eating."

He pat her head then kiss Astrea " Good."

" Ok..." Sohara pressed the Angeloids Eyewars challenge " Oooooooo you've got 2,879 hearts."

 **In the Synaspe**

" This is getting VERY annoying!" Minos slaps the closest angeloid, then kisses girl too roughly to the point it's uncomfortable, cursing himself for making the first generation so powerful. Astrea specifically who has been the major roadblock to Tomokis death.

He regrets helping Daedalus, that annoying bitch, create them. It's his fault they are strong as hell and the worse thing is his own creation betrays him and love a downer. The most irrelevant species in the universe.

He smirks as one of his new creations stands before him.

Minos has absolute confidence in this Angeloid. She has the combat skills to rival Astrea and the technology as good as Ikaros. He will finally kill Tomoki.

" You know what to do." He says, pulling one of his concubines by the hair forcing her to look up at him but he did it too hard and nearly ripped her hair out which cause her to whimper with a tear sliding down her beautiful face. All so he can engage in a kiss session with her.

" Yes master." The strong angeliod answer then giggles cutely

 **Back in Tomoki home**

" OH MY GOD!" Sohara, Nymph and Astrea screams with their hands over their mouth

" Thank you master." Ikaros smiles

Tomoki had sat very very expensive jewellery in boxes in front of all of them. 12 boxes for each of them. The jewerllys were either made of platinum, gold, silver, or Jade.

What are the jewellery exactly? Glad you asked. Tomoki gave them a necklace, two anklets, four rings, and five bracelets.

Sohara was happy to see the specific knecklace she told him she wanted the day before yesterday while they were school shopping and happened to walk pass a jewellery store. It's made out of platinum with a small cute chibi cat with folded ears as the pendent. It's no bigger than a penny.

She wipes the tears of happiness before it was able to escape the corners of her eyes and hug Tomoki tightly " Thank you so much."

To be hinest any gift from Tomoki would make Soahra emotional. It doesnt have to be extraordinary things such as this. Becuase overall its the thought that counts. Sohara is grateful for having a boyfriend like Tomoki. He loves her very much and at times, such as this one, spoils her.

He hugs back then kiss her on the top of her head " You're wlecome. I love you,Sohara."

She swallowed back a sob. " I love you too Tomoki."

Now Sohara understands why her mom use to always want her father to tell her he loves her. Despite him showing it all the time. It gives a very tranquil feeling in her heart Everytime he says it. It makes her feel loved even though Tomoki shows it too. Just as her dad with her mom. It feels so good to hear the person you love say those three words that it make her want to cry.

No one wanted to be her friend in primary school. No one _was_ her friend actually. No huge birthday partys when the day she was born came every year. Sohara was an outsider, believing shell be lonely and sad for rest of her life. Then someone greater than Minos sent her Tomoki. A person that equals an entire planet to her. So she didn't need allot of people to arrive to her parties.

Because she had and still have Tomoki.

" Can I try them on master?" Nymph asks with the box possessing her knecklace. The smile seems glued on her face.

" Go ahead." He's still being hugged by Sohara so he kiss her head again but his smile melts when he feels the shoulder of his shirt a bit damp and hears Sohara sniffles.

" Are you okay, Sohara?" He gently rubbing down her hair

"Yes." She lifts her head to face him and smiles but with her eyes as red as blood and cheeks glistened from tears shes not surprised when he didn't smile back.

" Did I get the wrong necklace? I'm-"

" No. No. You got the right one. I'm just...very happy."

" Awwwww." Nymph, now wearing her necklace, hugs Sohara from behind " Please stop crying or you'll make me cry. I was holding mine in and you're not making it easy."

Sohara laughs wiping her nose " Sorry."

As the night grew darker and everyone except for the angelods start to get drowsy, Tomoki and his family wait for sun to cast it's lemon yellow light across the world and start their first day of school.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Tomoki continues to surprise Sohara.

The next morning, the moment she woke up an exotic smell of green peppers, meats, and other cooking ingredients found its way up her nostrils. It woke her up a bit and forced her to wipe drool from her mouth. She immediately look on each side of her and noticed no one is there. After brushing her teeth, it didn't take long for her hunger to take control of her body and lead her down to the kitchen, Sohara stood at the entrance of the kitchen with widen eyes.

Instead of the usual scene of the girls being the ones cooking while Tomoki is sitting at the dining table eating, Its vise versa. The Angeloids are the ones whos eating an absolute mammoth of an omelet off their plates with a bowl of natto beside it. And Tomokis cooking over the stove creating these humongous yet delicious looking foods. His back is facing her and the angeloids are so focused on eating no one acknowledged her.

It warmed Sohara heart so much, though. He look so focus and cool, she remained quiet so she wont possibility ruin his flow. She would've stand there for ever had Tomoki not turn around and stare directly at her, maybe finally feeling her presence and shows her that handsome smile. He's wearing a solid white apron over his pajamas.

"Good morning, Sohara. I didn't want to wake you, so I've made yours last..." when she doesn't say anything he makes an apologetic laugh " I know its not much. Omelets is all I can make and since natto is grade school cooking.."

Sohara walks into the kitchen, says good morning to the angeloids then kiss him on the lips " Shush. Thank you for taking the time of making breakfast for me. I really appreciate it..."she points at an omelets that Tomoki just put on a plate, smoke is radiating off it " its really too big though."

" That's what she said." Tomoki answers with smirk as he sits to began eating

Sohara playfully slaps his shoulder before sitting next to him, trying to hold in her blush, unconsciously comparing Tomoki"s erected penis to the shape of the omelet " Pervert.."

Nymph leans back of her chair with a whimper " Its too big, master. I don't think my tummy can handle all of it."

Tomoki sniggers. " Sorry. Ill try to be more gentle, next time."

Sohara blush deepens then kick his leg " Nymph, please watch your wording. It sounded lewd."

Tomoki laughs, getting a kick out of it, then bite some of the omelet " So how are you all feeling about today."

" I'm feeling a bit nervous.." Sohara eats some of the natto

Astrea would have been the first to answer but she was too busy thinking about the day Tomoki had sex with the four of them at the exact same time. And the dirty side joke just now didn't help her mental state. She was so much in her thoughts, their conversation slowly sound far away until it was completed clouded over her perverted mind.

 _Master penis was inside my tummy._ Astrea put one hand between her thighs while eating with the other, and shifts a little in the chair with heated cheeks.

Astrea is grateful that she finally is able to feel what Nymph and Sohara did after having sex with him. And She found out that Tomoki really love how to be creative in how to use their body for pleasure. Like one position he had Sohara and her laying next to each other with their knees up, put their calves together and start thrusting and as he was doing this Ikaros and Nymph are sucking it. She didn't get any physical pleasure from it but emotional pleasure once he came all over her, and the other girls faces. And His stamina and sex drive is enough for them to last all night. Literally. Putting Sohara to sleep and everyone else tired and numb.

Feeling her master deep inside her body, not literally in her tummy like she thinks, is the best feeling in Astrea's life. But one thing she thinks is quite embarrassing is the fact that she, Nymphs, and Ikaros vagina were making very lewd wet sounds when Tomoki were inside them. The deeper his penis went the wetter the sound got. She wonder why Sohara's didn't. Sohara juices stringing off his penis when he'd pull back, though.

" Do you like the omelet, Astrea?' Tomoki smiles at her, two bites away from finishing his breakfast " You've been quiet all this time. Devouring it."

She smiles back, realizing she had finished the entire thing " Yes, master. My tummy can handle it. It was really good."

After everyone ate their breakfast, Sohara feeling as if she's 8 months pregnant, they get dressed.

Tomoki looking sexy as usual;wearing a blue denim long sleeve button down shirt with pleated patterns that start at the shoulders and stop at the elbows, tucked in blue jeans revealing his belt, and chesnut brown laced boots. His clothes fitting perfectly on his toned body.

" Have you ever thought of being a model, Tomoki?" Sohara asks with very visible heated cheeks.

" No." He laughs folding the sleeves up to his elbows " Why you say that?"

She walk to the wardrobe to look for an outfit to match Tomoki's " You look good in your clothes" when suddenly she feel a pair of arms hug her from behind then feels a kiss on her neck.

" So what are you going to wear for our first day of school?"

" Something similar to your outfit. So we'll match."

Nymph jumps on Tomoki's back " Lets all match! We can be like a group."

Ikaros cuddles her cuddly toy " Master what will our group name be?"

" The Wedgie Association." He answered a bit too quickly

Sohara turn around " Wedgie Association? What type of name is that?'

Astrea smiles with a open mouth" I am the Butt Revealer Astrea and I will get give everyone an epic wedgie. Starting with you..."

Sohara heart dropped when she seen Astrea staring at her with a evil grin, shaking her finger in front of her getting ready to pounce "Wh-What?! Don't give your own group member a wedgie!.." Despite what she says Astrea continues to edge forward to her and not long until Sohara is being chased around the room while Tomoki and Nymph is laughing so hard their tummies are hurting.

Just when Astrea pinned Sohara on the ground, grab the hem of her shorts and was about to pull upwards, Tomoki says

" Alright Astrea. You two can finish this match after school."

" WHYYYYY?" Sohara cries out getting to her feet, only because Astrea allowed her to. Angeloids are strong as hell.

She made a mental note to keep watch of Astrea for the entire day. Because knowing her, That childish behavior angeloid might try to do it in school if given the opportunity.

 _ **After the girls get dressed**_

Sohara is wearing a beige silk shirt, denim button down jacket which sleeves she rolled up to her elbows like her boyfriend, slim fit jeans, white tennis shoes, a beige purse and the knecklase Tomoki bought her.

" OOOOO." Tomoki exclaims, then lick his lips " Look at your sexy ass." then he slaps her butt

" Thanks, babe." she return it with a kiss

Nymph pouts " I'm sexy too, right master."She's got on a denim jacket as well revealing her white v neck shirt, white denim ripped jeans and vanilla heel boots and rings on her index, middle, and pinkie fingers.

" Of course. All of you are looking sexy as always." He moves to her and kisses her forehead

Ikaros hugs Tomoki" Do you like my outfit master?" Her outfit contains a gorgeous white one shoulder blouse, shorts denim jean shorts, grey flats and wearing all the rings.

He pats her head " You're very pretty, Ikaros."

" I'm the prettiest, right master." Astrea comes out of the wardrobe showing everyone she's wearing a cute grey hoodie that stop above her navel, ripped jeans with folded bottoms that stop below her calves, solid white trainers, and rings on her thumb, index, middle, and ring fingers.

Sohara smiles " You're not the prettiest. Tomoki acknowledged me first so.." She cross her arms then stick her tongue out of her

" So but I was the first he kissed." Nymph intervened pouting at Sohara.

All three of them started to have a competitive argument about who outfit Tomoki love the most until he jumps in..

" Hey. I know how you three can solve it."

" How?' They says turning to him in unison

He spread his arms on the air " In an epic wedgie battle. I'll even summon a wrestling ring with a transport card."

" Ok." Nymph smirks evilly

Astrea punch her hand " You two are going down."

" HUH?!" Sohara nightmare of being pinned down again by them

" GREAT!" Tomoki " After School, The Main Event for Wedgie Entertainment a thriple threat no holds barred match. Nymph versus Sohara versus Astrea.. wait..." he turns to Ikaros " Do you want to join in?"

She nods and cuddles her cuddly toy " I'll defeat them for you, master."

" Then its a fatal four way match."

As Nymph and Astrea shows eyes filled with excitement and fury, Sohara shows eyes of fear and worry.

 _We were supposed to be a group._ She thought _The fastest disband in history._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Sohara know that her boyfriend is a massive pervert but she didn't think it would have an effect on his libido. He's a freaking animal! She's sure hes a nymphmaniac or a borderline nymphomaniac. She only lasted 9 rounds with him. And they wasn't short ones mind you. Within the second round her body was already getting numb from the pleasure a orgasm she felt literally from the crown of her head to the tip of her toes. It was so intense her eyes rolled behind her eyelids and body couldnt stop trembling under him. It was the best feeling in her life. From then on she was running on sheer willpower to try and keep up with him but it seemed he could never get enough to the point she simply passed out from too much pleasure.

Of course they took short breaks for her sake. But overall it was the best experience ever for her.

Sohara loves that Tomoki is very kind, gentle, and protective of her but when its time for " bed responsibility" he transform into a loin and completely dominate his prey. She's like putty in his hands and Sohara doesn't mind that in the slightest in fact it turns her on even more. And what makes her love him take control of her is because he leaves no part of her body untouched. Every single inch of her he either licks, kiss, touch, tease, and or rub. Especially her armpits and thighs.

Remembering the feeling of his penis making itself known as it stretch her and telling her how deep he is just sent a huge tingle up her spine. She adores the feeling of being so connected with him down there.

But based on where she is now isn't the proper time to start getting hot.

Despite her being in class right now, every once and awhile pieces of that night would reveal itself in her mind distracting her from the lesson the professor is trying to teach. Sohara is embarrassed by this fact. It doesn't help her either for he is in the same class as her and so are the would think that since Tomoki knows how to pleasure a girl body that Sohara wouldn't be able to wait to become Tomoki's prey again. Well that'st true to some extent. She would love for him to ravage her as soon as possible but she also can wait because Sohara knows when that time comes it's going to be amazing.

" Hey, Sohara, you've got an extra pen?" a familiar angelic voice asks " Mine isnnt working."

She turns and see Tomoki facing her with a smile.

Sohara gets one out of the pocket from her binder and hands it to him returning a smile of her own " Here,babe."

" Thanks. You're so awesome."

She blushes.

That's another thing he does that she likes. He praise her even for the smallest things. She really believe he loves her more than the angeliods...Oh if you're wondering why she's not arguing with the fact Tomoki is piping down other girls and she has no issue with it is for the simple fact Sohara looks at the angeliods as nothing but concubines of Tomoki. As long as he doesn't pipe down a girl that's not her or Ikaros, Astrea, or Nymph she doesn't have a problem with it.

She clasps both her hands on her face gently _Stop it, Sohara. Got to get focus_.

Right. Get focus. So about the school; Saitama University It's a very huge school to accommodate with all the students that attend here. Sohara heard of this college through Mikasa about 3 weeks before graduating. It ranked #2 best college in all of Japan. Behind Gardenhill University.

It has the best athletic teams but Gardenhill has the best academics, which is much more important. Here, Everything has it's own building, the library, the nursing office, the gymnasium, cafeteria, which is neibored to the main school building the tallest of them all, and the boys and girls dorms. One is located in the front of the campus across the street from the parking lot and the other is located south of the campus, next to the gym.

Even if there are quite a bit of structures around, Sohara appreciates they still found ways to keep the exotic scenery of nature to glow. Trees are dotted throughout the campus as well as healthy green grass with benches, birding souring gracefully in the air while singing their enchanting Melody. Her favorite animal are birds, all types of birds, so it was very tranquiling when she first seen the University.

 **The bell rang, signalling the end of the third period.**

Sohara didn't even get to put her things in her backpack before hearing someone, a masculine voice saying hello. And it certainly wasn't Tomoki's. So she looks up after writing down the homework for this class and sees a guy standing in front of her desk.

 _Who is this guy?_ She thought

She look beside her and noticed her boyfriend wasn't there. He was busy helping the angeliods with something.

Sohara looks back at the guy " Hi."

The guy smiles " I'm Ganta. Ganta Takumi. And-"

She already know where this is going so she cuts him off " I have a boyfriend."

Ganta smirks " I know. You seem like a very nice person and I want to just be friends."

As he was talking she was putting her belongings in her back pack " No thanks. I don't want any guy friends. I have Tomoki. He's the only guy I want in my life. Besides my dad."

Sohara don't want that drama. Her reason is not that she fears her feeling would soon develp to like Ganta the more they become closer as friends. Her heart has an unbreakable lock and Tomoki is the only one with the key. There's no man on the face of any universe that can steal her heart. She dont want the unnecessary conflict of the guy start falling for her and that's just drama that firstly she would've gotten herself into and secondly drama she don't want in Tomoki's life. And knowing her boyfriend protective nature he will seriously hurt the boy and Sohara don't want that either.

She believes a guy and a girl can not be just friends. Its unrealistic. One will soon fall for the other. Her and Tomoki are a prime example. So Yeah, she's looking to meet knew people just not any guys. And besides she don't want to be hanging around a bunch of guys anyway.

" Is everything ok,babe?" She had left Ganta stand at the desk with a very defeated look on his face before walking away.

" It's nothing." He turns to her with that gorgeous smile, putting his hands against Ikaros wingsall her anger washed away. " It's just that ikaros wings has burst out her blouse and I'm trying to cover them."

She laughs. " Um. Babe. That's quite a big deal. How did this happen, Ikaros?"

" I was stretching and my wings accidentally ripped though my blouse."

"Hmmmm ok. Well can't you let Ikaros wear your hoodie Astrea?" Sohara looks at her.

" No." She answers quickly with her arms crossed with a pouty face " This is my hoodie. Not hers."

Nymph scoffs " oh please. Stop your non sense, Astrea. Ikaros would look better in that hoodie do it should be hers anyway."

" No she won't " Astrea growls turning her chair to her friends " I look better. It's mine after all."

" Nope. Ikaros would be better looking in it than you."

Astrea stands to her feet so fast it made Sohara jump " Fine you want to see for yourself then..." She take off her grey hoodie, revealing a t shirt that stops exactly where the hoodie did, and hands it to Ikaros

She puts on the hoodie while Nymph is laughing.

" You're so easy." Nymph chuckles

" Alright." Tomoki chimes in " When is our next class again?"

Sohara grab her schedule from her pants pocket " It's not until 13:56"

" Wow!" Astrea says " we have 3 hours of free time."

" This can be the time to go to the library to get our homework finished so we won't have to do it after our Wedgie Entertainment pay per view, right master ."

 _Oh my God. I completely forgot about that._

" Right. And I want to face you first Nymph." Astrea smirks

"Bring it on crybaby."

" Crybaby?!"

" Save it for in the ring." Tomoki demanded

" Ok, master "

As they head to the library, Sohara know that when Wedgie Entertainment arrive she's going to lose in the first round. She can't do anything against a angeliod. And one question she has is why did Tomoki make it a Wedgie match. Does he have a Wedgie fetish or something. If there's a such thing.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Alright. So I've got a very entrenched belief that you know Sohara's pervert level is on par with Tomoki's maybe even more. So would you be surprised if I told you while they were in a study room in the library with laptops, that she was looking up what is the average penis size while Tomoki was sitting right across from her?

Probably not.

Oh and I forgot to mention in the last the chapter Tomoki licks every part of his girls body except for the bumhole. As far as Sohara thought on this she really doesnt mind that. I mean who would put there toungue where the number two comes out. Sohara thinks its disgusting to lick there anyway so she didnt even ponder on that area he dont lick. But he does put his "banana" in there.

Now back to Sohara's immodest curiousity.

She found doing her research Tomoki is slightly above average penis size. If he was any bigger than he is now, she would call him a freak of nature. And probably wouldnt have sex with him, ever. But it probably explains why she feel a little pain when he put it in all the way. But not to the point it mask any potential pleasure. Shes guessing an average penis size wouldnt do that and the ones that over Tomokis is just down right painful and nothing else. So her boyfriend is right in the middle. A blessing and a curse for her. Well actually not a curse because during their sex time, Sohara realised shes a low key mascochist. And I mean low key she wouldnt want to experience any more pain than shes feels in their sex life .

" Hey, babe. Youve been over there quiet looking at your laptop with reddened cheeks for the past 30 minutes. Youre mot watching porn are you."

" No! You know I dont watch that stuff. Its bad for your mental health. Im just-"

Ikaros, whos sitting next to her, finally took the initiative to look at Sohara's laptop screen. Becuase you know Ikaros and the others were busy completing their homeworks and studying together.

When Ikaros seen what was on her screen; google answered her question about the penis size with websites below containing the same content, she had no emotion on her face and faces Tomoki...

" _Average penis size is 5 inches._ Thats what I see on her screen master."

Sohara was so embarassed she put her hands over her face.

Tomoki just laughs " Someones curious about the male penis"

Nymph and Astrea looks at Sohara with a very surprised expression. Almost like they were disappointed.

" Sohara. Thats not very modest of you."

" Yeah." Astrea agrees, nodding " Why do you want to know about different penis sizes? Thats slutty."

" Im not a slut or curious about the male private area!" She didnt mean scream but Sohara went from being extraordinarily embarassed to angry when she heard the word slutty. Which comes from the word slut that means a woman with multiple casual sex partners. Or in Soharas definition a girl who wants attention from guys. And not just one. Multiple guys. Also always thinking about having sex with different person.

Which is absolutly disgusting. And Sohara never in her life thought that way. Such a degrading psychological condition that girls with low self esteem suffer from so they relie on the reactions or sexual attention from guys to make them feel like they worth something. So unlike a slut, she dont need to be accompanied by a bunch of men or get noticed by them to feel like shes beutiful.

This Is only for the sake of knowing how big her boyfriend is. She can admit it's perverted and unladylike but to be fair she was never mentally innocent . If she had to count the many dreams and daydreams she had of doing lewd and sexual things with Tomoki it's incalculable.

Sohara want to satisfy one guy and that's the man sitting across from her. He's really the reason why she was curious about this stuff. Only to find out if he's bigger than normal and it turns out he is.

" I was only curious of the size of Tomoki's penis. See look..." she spins the laptop to face Tomoki and the other angeloids " There are no pictures or videos. Im not interested in seeing no ones penis but Tomokis!"

There was an epic long silence in the room and once Sohara outburst finally sinked in her brain her entire face explodes into a deep reddish tint.

" You are so honest!" Nymph and Astrea yells with flushed cheeks of their own " I admire your bravery."

" I love you Sohara." Tomoki says laughing " You are the most funny person I know."

" I love you too but I wasnt trying to be funny..." She pouts with her arms crossed

" I know. So what did you get out of your research? Do you think I'm average?"

"mmmm." She mumbles, finding interest in the bottom hem of her shirt

" I didnt hear you, babe."

"No. Youre above average, babe."

She looks up at him and he looked surprised.

" Im not?"

" Nope." she giggles. when it come to Sohara and her emotions they are very busy " You look surprised."

" Yeah I am surprised. Well then I'll just continue to put my above average penis deep in that tight body" He smirks after seeing her expected reaction

Sohara pressed her knees together with her hands between her thighs, her blush dimmed to only her cheeks " You love to be a pervert don't you."

" Youre just as perverted as me."

 _Fair enough._ "Oh. Before I forget..." She spins her laptop back to facing her " Why did you choose to make our match with wedgies?"

" No. Don't say anything,master. " Astrea chimed in " I don't like spoilers."

" Its not spoiling anything. I just want to know why."

Tomoki shrugs " I just thought of wedgies so I chose that as tonight match. And it's unique you've never heard of a combat sport where you give your opponent wedgies to win."

Sohara laughs but before she could say anything Nymph chimes in

" Can we focus on getting our work finished please. Then we can talk about Wedgie Entertainment."

" Right. Let's get this finished first."

 **As they complete their work and played games like cahoot and other games together**

 **"** Awww." Sohara whines " The rest of my classes aren't with you or Ikaros or Astea."

Tomoki kisses her forehead then lifts her chin to kiss her on the lips " Thats alright. We'll just meet after."

"Okay. I'm hungry. Can we go check and see what they have?"

" Sure."

" I think we're going to have to pay." Nymph says

" That's fine." Tomoki dug money out his pocket and gave each of them 55,000 yen.

"Um, babe. " Sohara says " I don't think we're going to need this much just to buy food here."

His generosity is immeasureable.

" It's not just for the food. I was meaning to give you guys some money for yourselves "

" Thank you, master."

 **As they head to the cafeteria, The group were ablivious to an adorable short Loli with a strange smile following behind them**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

 **In the Synapse**

Minos punche down on his arm chair so hard it broke off. the loud crack! caused his concubine to jolt and scream " That idiot! She will kill everyone in the school and have the world knowing about us!..." He turn to the angeloid to his left making her flinch thinking he was going to take his anger out on her which has become just as daily as his hatred for Tomoki grows " No matter. As long as Tomoki and those whores are dead."

" Youve always been a selfish guy. Eh, Minos?"

The soft female voice filled the room as if she was everywhere. But Minos doesnt even flinch. Knowing who that voice belong to.

"Daedaelus.." His voice emenating pure distain " I should have my angeloids kill you."

" Why dont you do it yourself?" Daedaelus appears right in front of him, floating in the air, Minos angelods straightened their postures waiting for their master to give the command to kill

Minos chuckles, stands up completely dwarfing Dadaelus but to be honest he did that even with sitting down " I am God. I have my creations deal with the weak."

"Dont insult the One who created you, Minos. Youre not God. Youre just a creation from the real God who gave you the ability to create angeloids. And in case you forgotten youre not the only one who can do it."

She smiles when all he did was grit his teeth "...You can learn from Tomoki. He treat his women with kindness and respect. Even his angeloids who are mere tools for mass destruction, he cares about them and dont hurt them. Being the creator of such powerful things i wouldve expected you to-"

"You dont tell me what to do with my creations. I get to do what i want."

Dadaelus continues as if he didnt even say anything " be more gentle with them. They are strong but theyre also girls and have emotions. The way you talk about "Downers" I would've expected them to act the way youre acting towards your angeliods if they were to have one; ungrateful, abusive, mean, and degrade them in any way possible knowing they wont do anything."

Daedaelus scratch an eyebrow and sigh" Why did you come here?"

" To warn you every new angeliod that meet Tomoki and his kind nature the faster his harem will increase." She chuckles.

 _And youre not the only one who made a new angeloid._

 **Back on Earth**

After Tomoki and the girls got some food, found an empty table, and began eating and having their sweet pleasentaries it wasnt long until Astreas got hit by a metallic purple wing sending her and Nymph who was sitting next her crashing through the window landing them outside. Causing everyone within the school to scream and run around like theyre madmen.

"Youve been giving Master Minos trouble Astrea. Thats very naughtyyyyy." a very adorable little girl is flying towards the hole in the window destroying the rest of it to meet them outside " Hey after i kill you all Master Minos said he'll pat my head. So please die quickly."

"What the hell?!" Sohara screams to try and be heard over the loud screaming and the booms! and fatoom! sounds of her friends being thrown around, creating craters in the ground " Who is she?!"

"Chaos." Ikaros says calmly walking through the hole in the cafeteria wall " shes a second genration angeloid and im going to kick her ass." She transform into her Uranus Queen form, her wings destroying Astrea's hoodie, and zooms to the battlefield.

Chaos block the punch with wings and slowly looks at Ikaros with a very creepy smile, Asterea and Nymph are beaten up badly she attacked them before they could even think of changing into battle mode. " Big sis please wait your turn. Im almost finished, OK."

" im not going to let you kill them or my master."

Chaos laughs maniacally grabbing Ikaros by the neck then slam her onto the ground " Youre not strong enough big sis. Try harder."

"Watch my food." Tomoki grab a Transport Card out his pocket and run towards Chaos

"Hey! Youre thinking about food at a time like this?!" Sohara screams but doesnt move an inche from her seat

He looks back at her" I paid 3,000 yen on that and its too good to go to waste."

Tomoki uses the Transport Card and a awesome battle armor cover his entire body with two pair of metallic angel wings on its back and a sword.

"Wow." Tomoki and Sohara says at the same

Tomoki drop the sword and fly to Chaos with such speed he went faster than Ikaros, catching her off gaurd seconds before she was going to finish off Nymph and Astrea, and spears her through the school gate.

" You may be an angeloid but you have the metality of little human girl. Now look." he points to all the civilians screaming, taking pictures, some called the police, and most are just running away afraid " because of you everyone will know about you guys."

Chaos tries to move but he have her pinned down but without the armour he wouldnt be able to overpower her " Get off me."

 _Chaos. I dont need you anymore. Youre just as worthless as those whores._

 _Master?_ Chaos says in her head hearing her master in her mind _What_? No. Please I will kill them

Tomoki raised an eyebrow when he noticed she stopped struggling " Hey. You ok?"

 _You cant even get out the grip of a mere downer. I will replace you with someone better._

 _Master, please. Im strong enough. I just-_ She struggles more but to no avail as tears start to flow from her eyes. _I just need_

 _You just need to die. Ill help them._

Suddenly the collar around her neck start to tighten and tighten and tighten around her neck stopping jer nreathing and slowly crushing her lungs.

Tomoki eyes widen seeing her face start to turn blue as she try to take off the collar

"Please master." She chokes out but her plea went on deaf ears because the collar ddidnt stop squeezing

 _"_ What the fuck is going on?!" Tomoki grab onto the collar as well trying to break it off

"Minos must think shes going go fail so he deciding to kill her." Nymph explains with a hand grabbing her arm limping towards Tomoki "Ive seen him do this countless times."

Astrea, just waking up from being unconcous lift to one knee and groans in pain then look up to chaos with murderous eyes " Sneaky bitch. Try to catch me off gaurd now!"

Astrea changes to her battle form but Tomoki yells.

" No! We're going to save her!"

By now police cars are circling them and policemen aiming there guns at Tomoki and Chaos but is too confused and shocked to actual shoot them

"How do i take this off?"

Chaos face has turned as purple as wings and her eyes are slowly going behind her head.

"Just break it, master." Nymph said " Astrea did it remember."

He makes a im an idiot face " oh yeah." and simply just ripped the chain off Chaos gasps for air and the natural color in her face quickly returned

"Why?" Chaos coughs " Why save me?"

"Im sorry." Tomoki says standing to his feet as the battle armour disappears and the transport card in his hand " I swear on my life I will not try to kill anymore angeloids."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14-An Unfair Challenge  
**_

"Tomoki I want to go workout with you." Sohara go to the closet to look for some clothes." But can you like make gym with one of those transport card."

With the very "revealing" outfit she's going to wear for him, Sohara don't want any other pervert looking at her.

" You all didn't have the Wedgie Match I promised after school. Despite Chaos ruining the day we can still do it."

 _Crap!_ She stand as still as a statue slowly getting cold sweats

She completely forgot about that. It would take Tomoki to remember and by the smirk growing in his face she can't tell if he's actually grateful Chaos made school close early for week's.

What happened at the school quickly made the news and their principal ordered the school to be closed until they can figure out what it is and how they can combat it if Chaos comes again.

Who knows how long that's going to be.

Sohara doesn't want to do this match because for one its disgusting and two she have no chance against the strength of angeloids. She'll lose the first match she have in an instant. It's so unfair!

" Wa-wait Tomoki." She put on a white crop top tank top, still haven't put on any bottoms yet so he can clearly see her pink and soft blue panties " Can we postpone this for a another time, please?"

He raised an eyebrow " Why? This is a perfect time to do it. We don't have school for who knows how long. This is a great time."

" Exactly Tomoki we don't have school for an indefinite period until they find out what's going on so we should do it another time and besides I need some type of strategy to equalise my huge strength disadvantage against Ikaros, Nymph, and Astrea."

Especilly Astrea. When she had her pinned down it was like having a mountain on her. No matter how hard Sohara struggled she was not budging an inche in Astrea vise grip.

" Maybe you can um teach me some of the jui jitsu you learned in America." She turn to the closet to hide her blush as her imagination start running amok.

His strong body and hands moving all over her body is something she can never get use to.

"Sure. That's a good idea. Let's do it today. As part of the work out."

"Yes!" Sohara smiles finally able to have alone time with Tomoki. The angeloids are hanging out together, maybe stretching their wings and getting something to eat. She just overcome with relief she and Tomoki are alone. Alone time with him ended as soon as he found Ikaros near the tree. This is a moment she will have to take full advantage of.

And she definitely will.

" So will you do it?" She asks, putting on solid yellow booty shorts. She remember before he left with his parents he told her she look good in yellow. And he also drool when he see her wearing shorts that hardly cover anything. He says it's a huge tease and like the way her booty jiggle while she walk in them. Yes. He is a king of everything that is ecchi. So this is the perfect chance for her to wear both.

"Do what"

" Make a personal gym with a transport card."

" Sure but why."

She sighs " Just please do it. I don't want to go to the gym and guys will see me wearing this."

Sohara stares at him "?"

He had a quick moment of silence as if he was thinking about something until finally his face exploded in an Eureka! expression " Ohhhhh so you only want me to see your booty bouncing in those shorts."

She laughs" That's what you were pondering on?!"

Boys are slow.

"But yeah. That's the reason. "

"Ok. Then as my appreciation I'll lick your sweaty body all over after practice."

She blushed brightly shifting on her feet" Ewww that's disgusting. You would really do that?"

" Yeah. What's wrong with it?"

" It's just nasty. Licking someone's sweat is just..." She shivers

" Alright then let's make a bet. If you can make me submit I won't do it but if I make you submit then you have to make me lick your body, sweaty."

"How is that even fair?! Youre a black belt!"

Tomoki smiles crossing his arms " So do you except my challenge. Or will you know nothing on how to defend yourself against Ikaros, Nymph, and Astrea."

Her eyes widen as she sit on the floor, she can not believe this " Oh so now you're not going to train me if I don't accept it? Why do you want to lick my sweat so badly."

He says nothing.

 _Such a damn pervert!_ She screams in her mind crossing her legs

Sohara cant believe he's trying to bride her to accept challenge she's bond to lose only to learn some jui jitsu. It's so evil of him to use this just to do something so disgusting.

" Ok. Can you just lick my body before I get sweaty I mean there's no way I can beat you so you can do it now."

" No. I want to taste you while you're sweaty."

 _Damn.  
_

What can she do? She don't want him to taste her sweat. She doesn't need experience in it to know sweat doesn't taste nice. Oh! She's got an idea! But it's still won't help her.

" How about if I win you got to lick me when I'm not sweaty but if I lose you can lick me while my sweaty.."

Tomoki bite his lip, trying not to hold in his laugh " Deal."

Sohara feel she's just fell right into his trap but at least she get to be licky licked by him all over, either way.

So Win Win!


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15- Jiu Jitsu Class with Pervert King_**

 _ **In the Synapse**_

"She hasn't come back yet..." Minos gritting his teeth with one of his veiny behemoth hands around an angeloid's neck " Why isn't Chaos here?!"

The poor angeloid out of reflex tried to get his huge cucumber sized fingers around her neck but he's just too strong.

"I-I d-dont know master." She squeled out, her face turning from red to white in a snap as tears came down her fearful eyes "She-" before the angeloid could finish she hit the ground with a thud.

Yep. He choked her until she passed out.

He sighs angrily standing to his feet "These bitches are all going to fucking die. Chaos was my strongest angeloid of the second generation. Betraying me means death even for her."

"But master maybe she-" before another angeloid could try and reason with him, Minos threw the golden cup he had on his arm chair at her. It exploded into tiny gold pieces the moment it hit her face.

"Shut up." Minos demanded, sitting down in his throne chair with a thumb under his chin " I need to think."

 _ **In the gym Sohara asked Tomoki to make with a Transport Card**_

"Alright. Now that we've finished our cardio next I will teach you some basics of Jiu Jitsu."

It amazes her how much energy this guy has. Its questionable if Tomoki really is just a human. His endurance is crazy high as well as his unpredictable level. When Sohara aaked him to make a gym with a Transport Card she didnt expect him to make an entire damn track field as well. And as for the cardio workout he had her do three sets of four 200s. Which means running not jogging but running half of the track field for a maximum of twelve times. There were two things however that she was grateful for; one he ran them with her and two there was breaks. But that didnt stop her from telling him shes not an athletic person like him so he have to go easy on her.

"Um, Tomoki?" She gasps with her hands on her knees sweating so much it look as if she just dolphin dived in a pool of baby oil

"Yes, Sohara?"

She raised a hand " I've-Ive got a couple questions."

"Go for it."

"Ok, firstly, I wanted to ask you this before we even got here Why are you half naked?"

He's wearing nothing but dark green running shorts that stop above his thighs with black compression shorts peeking from the bottom. No shirt or no shoes. Just displaying that ungodly perfect athletic muscular body.

And he always say SHE'S the big teaser?!

"Well since you guys aren't going to be wearing gi I wanted to be as clothless as possible. And also " he says with his traditional sly side smirk "just a side note I love how you dont try to hide what youre feeling...sometimes."

"Huh?" She shot her unblinking eyes up at him not realising she was daydreaming at his long muscular legs " What do you mean?"

And she thinks that is not a very good excuse to show so much skin. I mean shes wearing a very revealing outfit as well which will only lead to her being able to feel skin to skin action with him while they train.

Well duh. That was your intention all along, you tsundere.

"Ive caught you staring at me blushing and biting your lip since we got here."

"Well-Well you..." She sits on the bench of the bench press with crossed legs and swipe her hair behind an ear" Anyways, my second question is when is the Wedgie Match?"

She also wanted to ask is he going to lick her all over, now that she's covered in sweat from the warm up but decided to keep it to herself.

" I was going to make it this Sunday. Unless you think you need more time...?"

"No its fine. It can be Sunday."

"Now." Tomoki clap his hands " First I want to just say that Jiu Jitsu has a lot of variations of sweeps, locks, chokes, pins, escapes, and gaurd passes. Which is why I like this combat sport more than the others. So first we'll start with..." He grab her and pull her down into the mat and put her in between his legs" this. This position is called the Full Gaurd and the best position or should I say one of the best in my opinion to do submissions and in your case give your opponent a wedgie."

"O-Ok. What are the rules in Wedgie Entertainment anyway."

" You'll find out on Sunday."

"Always wanting to surprise." She giggles "Ok. So you were saying about Full Gaurd."

"Right."

They continue their training for about two hours. Tomoki teaching her the different submissions in not only full Gaurd but also many others like half Gaurd when youre chest to chestwith your opponent and one of your legs are caught in both of theirs while your free leg is well free, top mount when youre sitting on your opponent while they are face up ( even though in this case it will be a disadvantage) side control you and your opponent are chest to chest but unlike Half Gaurd both your legs are free and you two are making an almost L shape. He taught her side control is usually the position jiu jitsu fighter aim to be when they break through your gaurd and is a bad position for the one on the bottom. He also taught her about frames, bridging, and how to use her hips to move to different positions and ways to give wedgies in that position.

Sohara knew Jiu Jitsu was complex but not to this extent. She never knew about a gaurd called inverted gaurd. It may not be useful to her in Wedgie Entertainment but maybe in her match with Tomoki.

! Thats right! She have a friendly sparring match with Tomoki!

And if she losses he get to lick her body all over right after. While shes tired and dripping with sweat. Something shes never heard of a boy liking to do.

Do all boys like to lick their girlfriends sweaty body? Or at least have a weird fantasy of doing it?

She don't see how she's going to win. Tomoki is just too strong and technical. For most if not all of the training she was struggling to even break from any gaurd of his and before she knew he had her in a submission she couldn't get out of.

Tomoki push his hips outward so he's laying on his side with his shin on Sohara stomach and flip her over an in an instantt hes top mounting her then quickly lean down and lick her neck "Youre very delicious."

"Stop ittt!" She try squirming out but it was obvously no use he would just push her back into place "You cant licky lick me yet. This isn't the spar!"

"Then lets start it now. And I'll give you the starting advantage."

"Good. Thank you." Her muscles are aching and her lungs feel like they are on fire with each inhale she take but Sohara wont back down even if it's Tomoki. Hes going to regret giving her an advantage. Lets see what type of advantage though.

He layed on his stomach "Get on my back. "

"Back Mount?" She does as he says snickers resting her palms on his broad shoulders " Ohhhhh youre so done."

"We'll see. Ready when you are."

Without giving him any warning she put one arm around his neck and a hand on the hem of his shorts but before she could give him a wedgie in a blink of an eye shes on her back with him between her legs. And she was breathing heavy? How?

She blinks twice "Huh? Wha- How you do that?" Sohara was so surprised. It felt like he teleported her into this state. She felt no movement from below her. Is this the level of a black belt? The fluidity in his movements are supernatural.

"This isnt a wedgie match..." Tomoki kiss then licked her cheek "This is a jiu jitsu spar with your tasty body on the line. You better take it seriously."

The way he said it made her shiver down to her toes. Which turned her on very briskly.

"Ok." She breathed out in almost a whisper as her boobs are being cupped by his hands "I wont lose to you."

She was definitely losing to him.

Sohara couldn't do a damn thing; and it wasn't helping that he was touching and kissing her places he know would get her feeling good. Soon after her being absolutely manhandling and getting wet while being dominated Tomoki was soon between his legs again but this time this face was inches from her vagina.

He move those thin fabric shorts and panties aside and spread her vagina lips apart " Oooo i love how youre blushing down here too. You're so cute."

She was too much in the moment to say or do anything as well as being tired as hell.

He put his hands in a praying motion " Thanks for the meal." Licks her walls once then go full eating out mode sticking all his tongue into her while tongue flutter like hummingbird wings making her squirm and moan as the pleasue made her toes curl and nerves scream for more.

"Your insides are so beautiful,Sohara."

When she blushed she didn't know whether to be embarassed, laugh at how perverted that comment was, or be grateful that he thinks even her insides are sexy. So she did all three.

" Youre such a pervert Tomo-Tomoki." She moans grabbing his head as he go faster

Just as she could feel herself clamping down ready to release the intense pleasure he build up inside her he stops and proceeded to lick her inner thighs, making her whine, while still moving her hips up and down in response.

" Why-Why did you STOP?" The last word came out louder then she wanted

Without saying a word,n he continued to lick every inche of her lower half even her between her toes and moving up yo her belly button.

"Tomoki?" She was going to ask something but as soon as he rubbed her clit her entire body got very tingly as her eyes rolled behind her eyelids and she released all the build he caused.

As expected, he didn't stop at just one orgasm, he continued to lick her entire body while useing his skilled hands to make her body weak.

When he was finally finished, Sohara was streched out on the mat smiling profusely

" Oh my God! " She giggles breathless

She can officially say theres nothing Tomoki dislike about her. He really just licked every inche of her. While shes sweating like crazy. Well except for where feces come out. Which again is sonething she will never be angry about. Never crossed her mind to be honest.

What he does next is another unpredictable moment.

He softly drop down on her with one of her legs in the air then slap the mat "1!" He slaps again "2!" And again "3! Ding Ding Ding! I win." Then kiss her forehead laughing.

 _Asshole._ She thought _But I still love you. 💓_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

 _ **4 weeks of Tomoki training Sohara Jui Jitsu has past Currently in Tomoki house at 21:30**_

"So Sohara..." Astrea bites into the head of the boiled spicy octopus shaded red from the pepper paste and powder " I see you've been getting Tomoki to teach you a martial arts. Do you think it'll help you against us? Especially me?"

She swallows the lobster meat before cracking the second claw "We'll find out sooner than later since Tomoki said Wedgie Entertainment is tomorrow."

"Mhmm" Astrea slurps the tentacles of her helpless octopus like noddles. "I can't wait! I've got the perfect gear to wear. Tomoki will be so happy."

"Where is master?" Ikaros says, chewing some crab meat

" He went out jogging remember." Nymph shifts on the edge of the kitchen chair " Our master has alot of energy. He never changed since four years ago."

"In some ways he have though." Sohara blushes red "Hes become very mature in a lot of ways. Still the Pervert King but..."

"But what"

"Buuut he seem to only be perverted to us now. Rather than fonding at all girls he just do it to us. Back when we were at the indoor water park 14 year old Tomoki would've found a way to get all those girls in bikinis naked or sitting on his face. But instead he was playing with us the entire time and even turned down some people."

"That's true. Master only look at our panties." Ikaros casual tone makes it even more embarrassing but Sohara just nods in agreement

Which has made her fall in love with him even more. Its only natural to dislike seeing your crush going to quests to see, wear, or sniff girls underwear all the time. And the 'boys will be boys' excuse was quickly dried up. She was wondering when he was finally going to grow up.

Sohara never been to America and was worried that Tomoki going there would change him completely. She mentally thanked the people who took care of him because they somehow made him more mature without taking away his personality entirely.

Now she going to wait until her boyfriend get home from his daily afternoon jog so they can snuggle up and get herself mentally prepared for this wedgie entertainment thing. However going in completely blind doesn't help.

Before he left Tomoki refused to answer her question of what are the rules of the wedgie matches saying "You'll find out tomorrow."

She just hope it's not something outrageous like atomic wedgies only or you only can wear bra and panties. That would be the absolute worse!

Well it won't help worrying about it now so she dumped it in the not to remember part of her brain and continued eating with her soon to be opponents.

 _ **Once Tomoki arrives and takes a shower they all rest for the epic and action packed matches that's soon to come. If only Sohara knew what's in store for her. 😶**_


End file.
